


Sadece Sen

by Kkamjong



Series: Aşk-ı Memnu Sekai Versiyonu [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Sen Olmasaydın ficinin 2.sezonu, Yasak Aşk
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Kai, Şişko’yla yeniden karşılaşıyor…Sen Olmasaydın'ın 2. sezonu *-*





	1. 1.Bölüm

“Hayır, hayır, hiç sorun yok. İfadeye bakacağım, size yarın daha fazla bilgi veririm.” Sehun kıdemlisiyle konuşurken sesini alçak tutmaya çalışıyordu ama sinir kesinlikle görülebiliyordu. Neden her zaman bu adamın işini yapmak zorundaydı?

“Sağ olasın Sehun. İyi geceler.” Sert, yaşlı adam söyledi ve Sehun telefonu kapatmadan önce hımladı. İyi bir gece mi? Sehun tüm gece uyuyamadan evrakları doldurmak zorundaydı. Kimse yüksek bir avukatlık şirketinde çalışmanın gökkuşakları ve tek boynuzlu atlarla dolu olduğunu söylememişti. Sehun, artan gerilimiyle telefonunu kağıtlar ve bilgisayarıyla dolu olan sehpaya attıktan sonra sırtını koltuğa yasladı. Macbook’un arkasında Jae sehpada oturarak televizyondaki saçma bir bebek programını heyecanla izliyordu. Kollarını müziğe ve dans eden mavi file göre hareket ettiriyordu ve emziğini hararetli bir şekilde emiyordu. Sehun balkondan dışarıya, yıldızsız geceye baktı ve sonra dikkatini yeniden evraklara verdi.

Televizyon şovu kısa süre sonra bitmişti ve Jae belli ki sıkılmıştı çünkü emekleyerek Sehun’un bilgisayarının yanına oturdu. Sehun’un çalışmasını sessizce izliyordu. Bebek her zaman böyleydi. Sehun çalışırken asla rahatsız etmezdi ve merakla izlerdi. Sehun çalışırken işine ve Jae’ye aynı anda odaklanmayı öğrenmişti, Jae’nin ağzından emziğini çıkarmasını da izliyordu. “Ooh Chu.” Jae söyledi ve koltuktaki pelüşünü gösterdi. Sehun kuzu pelüşünü aldı ve bebeğe verdi. Jae’nin en yakın arkadaşı ‘Ushu’ diye çağırdığı kuzu pelüşüydü.

Kai’nin ona verdiği kuzu pelüşü… Jae asla pelüş olmadan uyumuyordu ve Sehun, Jae’nin Sehun olmadan yaşayabileceğini ama Ushu olmadan yaşayamayacağını öğrenmişti.

Jae kuzunun küçük kulağını çiğnerken Sehun’un evraklara yazmasını izliyordu. Aniden kuzuyu bıraktı ve sehpadaki Sehun’un telefonuna dokundu. “Bah?” Jae söyledi.

“Dokunma ona.” Sehun mırıldanarak dikkatini işine verdi.

“Bah… oh.” Telefonu Sehun’a ittirdi.

Sehun onu görmezden geldi, Jae’nin telefonda birisinin sesini duymayı istediğini anlamasına rağmen. Sehun onunla konuşmayı reddetse de Kai bir süredir Jae ile konuşuyordu. Bazen Jae ile konuşmak için Yifan arıyordu. Ama Sehun, Yifan’ın Lay’le meşgul olmasına memnundu.

Bilgisayarına yazmaya devam etti ve sonra aniden yüzüne pelüş çarptı. Sehun kendisine kaş çatan Jae’ye kaş çatarak karşılık verdi. “Bah.” Telefonu yeniden itti.

“Hayır.” Sehun yazmaya devam ederken Jae emekleyerek geldi ve klavyenin üzerine oturdu. “Jae!”

“Ooh Chu. “ Tombik parmağıyla yerde olan oyuncağını gösterdi.

“Kalk bakalım.” Sehun bebeği bilgisayarın üzerinden kaldırdı ve kendi kucağına oturttu. “Bugünlerde neden bu kadar yaramazsın?” Jae aşağıya eğilerek Ushu’ya ulaşmaya çalışıyordu. “Seninle konuşuyorum genç adam.” Bebeği doğrulttu.

“Ooh Chu.” Jae avuçlarını Sehun’un göğsüne bastırıp yalvarırken ağlayacakmış gibi görünüyordu.

Sehun iç çekti ve pelüşü yerden aldı. Jae kuzusuna sarılırken Kai’yi arıyordu.

“Alo?” Birkaç çalıştan sonra cevapladığında Kai’in uykulu sesi boğuk çıkıyordu.

“Jae seninle konuşmak istiyor.” Sehun hızla telefonu hoparlöre alarak Jae’nin yanağına tuttu.

“Hey, şişko?”

Jae’nin yüzünde kocaman bir gülümseme belirdi. “Ooh Chu.”

“Uyuyorum. Eğer Sehun hakkında şikayet edeceksen, yarın sabaha saklamalısın.”

“Au la la noh.” Jae mırıldandı ve sonra kıkırdadı.

“Evet, tabii.”

Jae sonra pelüşüyle oynamak için Sehun’un kucağından kalktı ve koltuğa oturdu. Sehun başını iki yana sallayarak telefona konuştu. “Affedersin.”

“Sorun değil. Bu arada Belçika’ya geliyorum, yoldayım.”

“Ne?”

“Yarın onu gördüğümde Şişko’nun kusmuk gibi kokmadığından emin ol.”

“Ne?! Buraya mı geliyorsun?!”

“Sürpriz sürpriz.” Düz bir sesle söyledi ve telefonu kapattı.

Aklını düzenlemeye çalışırken Sehun’un gözleri kocaman olmuştu. Bu gerçekten oluyor muydu? Kai’yi son gördüğünden beri yedi ayı geçmişti ve dürüst olmak gerekirse Kai’nin vazgeçtiğini düşünüyordu. Ama Sehun’un, Kai’nin nasıl olduğunu düşünmeden geçirdiği bir gece yoktu. Ve onları bir aile olarak yaşarken hayal etmeden.

“Hapşu!” Jae hapşurdu ve ani ataktan dolayı şok olmuş görünüyordu.

“Çok yaşa.” Sehun bebeğin başını öptü. “Hadi bakalım. Seni yıkayalım ve uyutalım.”

Jae’yi yıkamak aylar geçtikçe daha da zorlaşmıştı. Büyüyordu ve banyoda daha sinirlendirici oluyordu. Özellikle plastik ördeklerle etrafı çevriliyken. Ördekleri batırmayı seviyordu ve sonra onlara işkence ettiği için üzüntüyle okşuyordu. Ama çoğu zaman plastik ördekler onun ordusunun askerleriydi. Ve burada kötü karakter Sehun oluyordu. Etrafında yüzen ördekler vücuduna bebek şampuanı sürmek isteyen Sehun’dan koruyordu.

“Weh weh!” Sehun sabunlu ellerini Jae’ye yaklaştırdığında Jae çığlık attı ve ördeklerden birisini Sehun’a fırlattı. Ördek dizine vurmuştu.

“Jae, yemin ederim!”

Ama bu Jae’yi Sehun’a su atmaktan alıkoymamıştı. Sonunda Sehun, Jae’yi başarılı bir şekilde yıkamıştı ama tepeden tırnağa ıslaktı. Gecenin diğer sorunu bebeğe losyon sürmekti. Jae losyonu Sehun tombik göbüşüne süremeden Sehun’un ellerinden yalayarak yemeyi çok seviyordu.

Jae sonunda kurbağa pijamalarını giydiğinde Sehun onu beşiğine koydu ve Ushu’yla beraber sütünü verdi. Bir koluyla pelüşüne sarılırken diğer eliyle biberonu tutarak süt emiyordu. Ama son üç aydır Jae’nin bir alışkanlığı vardı. Sütün sadece yarısını içiyordu ve diğer yarısını Sehun’a bırakıyordu. Ve eğer Sehun sütü önünde bitirmezse, Jae ağlamaya başlayarak tüm binayı ayağa kaldırıyordu. Sehun kalan sütü içmekten kaçmak için daha az süt koymayı denemişti ama Jae o zaman Sehun’a kalanını bitirmek için daha az süt içmişti.

Şimdi bile biberonu Sehun’a uzatıyordu. İnleyerek Sehun biberonu aldı ve sütü içmek için başını açtı çünkü emziğinden içmek saçma olurdu. Jae’nin ağzına emziğini verdi ve dudaklarını bebeğin alnına bastırdı. “Yat, uyu artık. Yarın önemli birisiyle buluşacaksın.”

Ama daha çok Sehun gerginlikten ölmek üzereydi. Kai neden aniden geliyordu? Tamam, bir süre önce bilgilendirmişti ama fark etmiyordu. Jooyeon bu konuda ne demişti? Bilemiyordu çünkü Sehun, ablası ve ailesiyle tüm bağlarını koparmıştı.


	2. 2.Bölüm

“Jae, her sabah Barney ve Peppa Pig izlemekten daha kötü ne var biliyor musun?” Sehun elma ve ananas karışımı dolu kaşığı Jae’nin ağzına uzatırken söyledi ama bebek Ushu’suyla oynamak için başını çevirdi. “Sana kahvaltı yaptırmak.” Kaşığı bebek maması buluna kasenin içine bıraktı. “Daha duş bile almadım, işe geç kalıyorum.”

“Bah bah!” Jae aniden yüzünde kocaman gülümsemeyle televizyonda beliren domuzu göstererek neşeyle cıvıldadı.

“Evet. Sana çok benziyor. Şimdi ye.” Kaşığı Jae’nin ağzına soktu. Jae ‘Pehhhhhpa pig’ şarkısıyla dans ederken ağzındakini çiğniyordu.

Bugündü. Sehun, Kai’yi yeniden görecekti ve nasıl olacağı hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu. Kai’ye sarılmalı mıydı? Onu öpmeli miydi? ‘Selam’ deyip, sorumluluk almaktan tavuk gibi korktuğu için tüm hayatını mahvettiğinden teşekkür mü etmeliydi? Sehun iç çekti. Bunu asla atlatamayacak görünüyordu. Kim yapabilirdi ki? Kai, Sehun’u olabilecek en kötü şekilde incitmişti ama şimdi tamir etmeye gönüllüydü. Sehun, Jae’nin hatırına ona ikinci bir şans verebilirdi. Hayır. Buna gerek yoktu ve kabul etmek istememesine rağmen Sehun bunu çok iyi biliyordu. Kai’yi seviyordu. Başından beri. Kai’yi istemişti ve hala da istiyordu. Kai hislerini kendine saklasaydı böyle hissetmezdi. Kai’nin Sehun’u bırakmamış olması yeni bir ışık yakıyordu.

“Jae!” Jae televizyona yakın olmak için sehpanın ucuna emeklerken Sehun bağırdı. Bebeği kollarından tutarak geri çekti ve kucağına oturttu. Jae dudaklarını sarkıtarak üzgün bir ifade takındı ve Ushu’ya sarıldı, Sehun’a pelüşü Sehun’dan daha çok sevdiğini gösteriyordu. Sehun ne zaman onu azarlasa böyle oluyordu bu. Sehun’a kötü hissettirmek için Ushu’ya sarılıyordu. “Ağzını aç. Sana sağlıklı yemekler veriyorum, sen onları sevmiyorsun, değil mi? Ama tavuk ve eti çok seviyorsun.” Bebeğin ağzına kaşığı soktu.

Peppa Pig programı Sehun onu besleyene kadar bitmişti. Ama Timmy Time başladığı için Jae yeniden canlanmıştı. Sehun ayağa kalktı ve Jae’nin başını öperek bebeği sabah programlarıyla baş başa bıraktı. Sehun’un Kai’ye minnettar olduğu bir şey olacaktı her zaman.

*************************

“Ee, doğum günün için ne istersin?” Sehun, Jae’yi kreşe bırakırken sordu. Jae aynı anda etrafında dört pelüşüyle radyodan çalan müzikle dans ediyordu. “Pek bir fikrim yok o yüzden bana biraz ipucu ver, sen demezsen bilemem.”

“Ooh Chu.” Jae mırıldandı.

“Parti ister misin?” Arabayı park etti ve Jae’nin kemerini çözerek kucağına aldı. Jae’nin tombul yanaklarına en az yirmi defa öpücük kondurarak kreşin girişine yürüyordu. Binaya girdi ve Jae’yi almak için kadın geldi. “Bana bir öpücük ver.” Sehun, Jae’ye yanağını uzattı ve Jae ıslak bir şekilde Sehun’u öptü. “Akıllı oğlum.” Bebeği gülümseyerek kadına verdi. “Bugün işten erken çıkacağım. Onu öğlen alırım.”

“Tamam. Nasılsın bebek Jae?” dedi.

Sehun çıkmak üzereyken Jae aniden korkmuş göründü. “Ooh Chu Ooh Chu!!” diye bağırdı.

“Oh. Sanırım oyuncağını arabada unuttu.” Sehun kadına söyleyerek arabasına koştu ve pelüşle beraber döndü. Jae’ye Ushu’yu verir vermez, bebek kuzuya sıkıca sarıldı. “Çalışanlara zor zaman yaşatma.” Sehun bebeğin alnını öperek sonunda oradan ayrıldı.

Kai evinin adresini biliyordu ki bu da her an gelebilir demekti. Özgür adamlar olarak yeniden karşılaştıklarında nasıl olacaktı?

*************************

“Hazır mısın?” Sehun yemek masasında oturan Jae’ye sordu, etrafı oyuncaklarıyla çevriliydi. Temizlenmişti ve babasıyla karşılaşmaya hazırdı. Sehun Jae’ye babasını babası olarak tanıtacaktı. Ama önce, Jae’ye akşam yemeği yedirmesi lazımdı. Ve maalesef havuç gecesiydi. “Lütfen bebeğim. Tükürme ve ye.”

Jae kaşıktaki turuncu yemeği hemen fark etmişti ve Sehun’a, düşmanına vurmak için pelüşünü kaldırmıştı. “Kaukoh Nunu Pooh!” Jae kızgınca bağırdı ve Sehun’un suratına başka bir oyunca attı.

“Ama çok lezzetli Jae.” Sehun onu kandırmak için kaşıktakini yedi. Jae onu yüzündeki masum ifadeyle izledi ve sonra emekleyerek Sehun’un boynuna sarıldı. Sehun gülümsedi. “Tamam. Sen kazandın. Bu gece havuç yok.”

Kapı çalmıştı.

Sehun’un tüm bedeni donmuştu. Gergindi, buna şüphe yoktu. Jae’yi kucağına aldı ve kapıya bakmaya gitti. Gözetleme deliğinden bakmadan kapıyı direkt açtı.

Bir süre birbirlerine baktılar ve Sehun buna inanamıyordu gerçekten. Kai’yle olacağını asla beklememişti ama şimdi, bir şans vardı.

“Selam.” Kai yarım sırıtışıyla selamladı. Sehun ona ağzı açık bakıyordu. Bu yaşta bile muhteşemdi.

“S-Selam…” Kekeledi. Sehun geri çekilirken Kai eve girdi. Sehun ne kadar denese de gözlerini Kai’den alamıyordu.

Kai de onu izliyordu. “Güzel… görünüyorsun.” diye mırıldandı.

Sehun kızarıyordu. “Teşekkürler. Aynısını senin için söylemeliyim.”

“Tanrım, bu kadar resmiyet yeter.” Kai söyledi ve adımlayarak Sehun’un yüzünü kavradı. Sehun’un sonra algıladığı şey öpülüyordu. Oh tanrım. Sıcak dudakları. Aceleci nefesi. Sehun hepsini özlemişti. Öpücüğü derinleştirmek için elini Kai’in boynuna koydu.

“Chupupupupu!” Jae aniden Kai’in yakasına yapışarak sinirle bağırdı ve Sehun kucağında bebek olduğunu neredeyse unutmuştu.

Kai yarı baygın gözlerle geri çekildi ve dudaklarını son kez Sehun’unkilere sürterek tamamen çekildi. Jae yüzünde kaş çatmayla bir parmağını Kai’ye uzatmıştı. “Seni görmek de çok güzel Şişko.” Kai elinde tuttuğu çantayı çekti. “Sana bir şey geri vermeye söz vermiştim.” Mavi emziği çantadan çıkardı. Jae önce Sehun’a bakarak daha sonra kıymetli emziğine baktı. Jae eliyle dikkatle emziği aldı ve sonra Kai’ye bakarak kollarını ona uzattı. Kai, Sehun’un kalbini tekleten bir şekilde gülümsedi ve Jae’yi kucağına aldı.

“Babaya merhaba de.” Sehun başını eğerek mırıldandı. Ensesini kaşıyordu, hala öpücükten dolayı sersemdi. “Yemek yiyordu… şey, pek sayılmaz. Havuç sevmiyor.”

“Hala havuç yemiyor mu?” Kai emziğini inceleyen Jae’ye kaş çattı. “Neden bu kadar yaramaz bebek oldun sen?” Dikkatini çekmek için Jae’yi biraz kaldırdı. “Tüm şişkoluğunun çok şımarık olmandan geldiğini biliyorum. Yaramaz Şişko.”


	3. 3.Bölüm

“Ne kadar… kalmayı planlıyorsun?” Sehun kaba olmak istemiyordu ama Kai’nin valizini gördüğünde Kai’nin kısa süreliğine gelip gelmediğini merak ediyordu çünkü Sehun bundan nefret ediyordu. Kai’nin bu kadar kısa sürede ayrılacak olması gerilmesine neden oluyordu. Sonunda istediklerini yapabilecek olan özgür adamlar olarak karşılaşmışlardı ve mutluluğunun çabucak ölmesine izin vermeyecekti. İşleri nasıl başlarsa başlasın Sehun mutlu bir son izin azimliydi.

Kai başını iki yana sallayarak güldü. “Beni kapının önüne koymaya bu kadar mı heveslisin?”

“Hayır…” Sehun kızardı. “Öyle değil… onu kastetmedim. Birkaç aydan uzun süre kalmayacaksın, değil mi?”

“Dönerken ikinizi de yanımda götüreceğim için.”

“Ne?! Bunu yapamazsın. Aniden ortaya çıkıp beni geri götüremezsin.”

“Pekala, o zaman Şişko’nun kararına bırakıyorum.” Kai sırıttı ve valizini holde bırakarak Jae’nin pelüşüyle oynadığı yemek masasına gitti. “Onu sevdiğini görüyorum.”

“Seviyor mu? Onun tek arkadaşı gibi. Ona Ushu diyor.”

“Ushu? Bu… her zaman telefonda söylediği şey mi?” Kai bir kaşını kaldırdı.

“Evet.”

“Pekala, biliyorsun Ushu sonsuza kadar onun yoldaşı olamaz.” Sırıtması genişledi. “Bir erkek kardeşe ne dersin?”

“İyi fikir. Ona bir erkek kardeş vermek için hemen biriyle yatacağım.”

Kai seslice kahkaha atıyordu ve Sehun, Kai’in bu yönünü hiç görmediğini fark etti. Aslında Kai özgür ve rahat görünüyordu. Sehun ona pek çok soru sormak istiyordu ama bekleyebilirlerdi. “Jae’ye yemek yedirmeliyim. Kendini evinde gibi hisset. Jetlag olmadın mı?”

“İdare ederim.” Kai omuz silkti.

“Tamam. Güzel bir İtalyan restoranından makarna aldım. İster misin?”

“Her şey uygundur bana.” Gülümsedi ve Sehun yeniden kızardı. O gülümseme Sehun içindi, yalnızca Sehun. “Ama. Havuçlarını yemeli.” Yemek masasındaki sandalyelerden birine oturdu ve havuç kasesini önüne çekti. “Hey, Şişko.” Sehun’u bile korkutan emredici bir sesle söyledi.

“O kadar şişman değil, tamam mı?” Sehun, Jae’yi savunmak için mırıldandı.

Kai ona şaşkın bir bakış attı. “Değil? O kadar şişman? Böyle giderse su aygırına dönecek.” Dikkatini çekmek için Jae’nin kolunu çekti. Jae kafasını kaldırıp Kai’ye baktığında Sehun onun mavi emziği emdiğini gördü. Tanrım, Kai onu temiz tutmuş muydu bakalım. Sehun emziği bebeğin ağzından aldı ve Jae yüzünde hayal kırıklığı ve şok olmuş ifadesiyle Sehun’a bakıyordu.

“Şişman bebekler sevimlidir bu arada.” Sehun karşı çıktı.

“Evet. Ama 10 yaşında gibi mi? Çok sayılmaz.” Kaşığa biraz havuç koydu ve Jae’nin ağzına götürdü. Jae’nin gözleri kocaman oldu ve karşı tarafa hemen olabildiğince hızlı bir şekilde emekleyerek kaçmaya başladı. “Wow. Onu çok şımartmışsın.”

Sehun, Kai’ye burada olmadığından Sehun’un Jae’yi yetiştirmesi şekline yorum yapmak hakkı olmadığı için azarlayacaktı ama vazgeçti. Yeni bir başlangıç istiyordu. Duvar saati sekizi vurduğunda Jae dikkat kesilmişti ve masanın kenarında emeklemeyi bırakmıştı.

“Timmeh!” Sehun’a bağırdı ve taşıması için kollarını kaldırdı.

“Ne?” Kai sordu.

“Timmy Time.” Sehun sakin bir şekilde mırıldandı ve Jae’yi kucağına alarak onu koltuğa oturttu.

“Ne zamanı?”

Televizyonu açtı ve o anda Jae kollarını animasyon şarkısıyla beraber sallamaya başladı. “Sorun yok. Ona biraz tavuk getireceğim.” Jae’nin başını öptü ve Kai’ye bakarak mutfağa gitti. Makarnayı mikrodalgada ısıtmaya başladı, Kai’in aklından neler geçtiğini merak ediyordu çünkü çok sakin görünüyordu. Bir gram bile gergin değildi ve Sehun’un büyük bir şey değilmiş gibi sakince öpmüştü. Bunun düşüncesiyle Sehun bilinçsizce parmaklarıyla dudaklarını oynuyordu.

“Sehun.” Kai’in sesi mutfakta duyuldu.

“Efendim.” Sehun elini ağzından çekti ve arkasını döndü. Kai’in ifadesi ciddiydi.

“Biliyorum, garip… ama çocuğumuz yokmuş gibi ya da hiç karşılaşmamış gibi davranmanın mantığı yok. Sehun, gerçekten… kaldığımız yerden devam etmek istiyorum.”

Sehun dudağını ısırarak bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“Ve benimle telefonda hiç konuşmadın. Merak etmeye başladım… gerçekten vazgeçip vazgeçmediğini.” Kai alçak sesle söyledi. “Ama.. tüm sorunlarımı çözdüğümde gelip seni bulmamı söyledin. Jooyeon… hayatımda bir hataydı ama onunla evlendiğime üzgün değilim. Yoksa… seninle asla tanışamazdım.”

“Olabilecek en kötü şekilde tanıştık Kai.” Sehun kaş çattı. “Ben korkunç bir kardeştim ve sen karını aldattın. Başta beni hiç sevmedin.”

“Sen de öyle. Senin için bir eğlenceydi, değil mi? Ama beni bırakamadın, ben de… sana aşık olmaya başlamıştım. Ve evet, Jae’nin bunda payı çok. O benim çocuğum Sehun. Ben-“

“Başta ölmesini istediğin bir çocuk.”

“Dur, lütfen. Dünyanın yarısını geçmişteki hatalarım yüzüme vurulsun diye gelmedim.”

“Bunu konuşmayalım.” Sehun başını iki yana salladı ve makarnayı fırından çıkarmak için arkasını döndü ama Kai’nin bileğinden tutmasıyla durmuştu.

“Hayır. Bana diyecek çok şeyin olduğunu biliyorum. Söyle. Hepsini duymak istiyorum. İstersen vur bana ama bu saçmalığı sonlandıralım çünkü seni istiyorum. Jae’yi istiyorum.”

Sehun bileğini kurtardı. “Yorgun olmalısın. Endişelenme. Seni henüz kovma planım yok.” Sehun, Jae’nin yemeğini hazırlarken Kai, Sehun’un arkasında sessizce bekliyordu. “Al. Yardım et bana.” İki tabak makarnayı Kai’ye uzattı, o da Jae’nin kasesini tutuyordu.

İç çekerek tabakları aldı. “Onu… besleyebilir miyim?”

Sehun bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Onun doğum günü haftasında ağlamasını istemiyorum. Ya da daha kötüsü evin yıkılmasını istemiyorum.”

“Bekle. Bu hafta doğum günü mü var?”

“Tabii bilmiyorsun sen.”

“Bak. Şimdiden sızlanıyorsun.”

Sehun gözlerini devirdi ve mutfaktan çıktı. “Seni rahatsız ettiğim için üzgünüm bebeğim. Ama buradaki birini sinirlendirmek için harekete geçmelisin.” Jae’ye söyleyerek yanına oturdu. Jae televizyona odaklanmışken yanına kimin oturduğunu umursamıyordu. Sehun hala ayakta dikilen Kai’ye baktı. “Onları buraya koy.” Çenesiyle sehpayı işaret etti ve Kai tabakları oraya koydu. “Al.” Bebek yemeğini Kai’ye verdi.

Kai’nin yüzünde bir gülümseme belirirken koltukta Jae’nin öteki tarafına oturdu. “Pilav ve tavuk. Ham.” Bir kaşığı doldurdu ve Jae’nin ağzına götürdü. Jae otomatikman ağzını açtı, hala dans ederek kapanış müziğini söylüyordu. Yemeği çiğnedi ve program bittiğinde Kai’ye dönerek ağzını kocaman açtı.

“Ah.” Bebek daha çok yemek istiyordu ve Kai neredeyse utangaç bir şekilde gülümseyerek ağzına dolu kaşık uzattı. Jae yemeği çiğnedi ve odaya bakındı. Sehun’un yanında oturduğunu fark ettiğinde kucağına oturmak için ona doğru emekledi. “Ooh Chu?” Sehun’un yüzüne bakarak sordu.

“Nerede bilmiyorum. Senin sorumluluğun.” Sehun omuz silkti.

Jae hala Sehun’a bakıyordu sanki pelüşü sihirli bir şekilde belirecekmiş gibi ama Sehun onu takmayınca Kai’ye geri emekledi ve ağzını açtı. “Ah.”

“Siktir, neden bu kadar sevimli?” Kai sorduğunda Sehun kıkırdadı.

“Sana dünyanın en sevimli bebeğini yaptığımızı söylemeyi unuttum mu?”

Bir an donmuşlardı, Sehun ne söylediğini fark edince kızardı. Kai sırıttı ve yemeği verilmediği için sinirlenmeye başlayan Jae’yi besledi. “Ooh Chu?” Bu sefer Kai’ye sordu.

“Ushu’nu getireceğim.” Kai pelüşü yemek masasından alarak Jae’ye verdi. Jae sıkıca pelüşüne sarıldı ve ağzını açtı.

“Ah.”

Başka bir kaşık daha aldıktan sonra elini kaseye uzattı. “Jae!” Sehun bağırdı ama Jae dikkatle başparmağını ve işaret parmağını kullanarak bir parça tavuk aldı.

“Moh.” Kai’in yüzüne uzattı ve Kai tereddütle Sehun’a baktı. “Kupu nana chuç” Jae başını iki yana sallayarak söyledi ve Kai’nin ağzına uzanmak için dizleri üzerinde kalktı. Kai tereddütle tavuğu ısırdı. Jae elini Kai’nin gömleğine silerek temizledi ve geri oturdu. “Ah.” Ağzını açtı.

Sehun bunun bir geceden fazla sürüp sürmeyeceğini merak ediyordu.

“Uykusu iyi mi? Çünkü… seninle konuşacak çok şeyim var.” Kai söyledi.

“Sanırım. Eğer… ona sütünü verirsen.” Sehun kötü gülümsemesini gizledi. Ah intikam çok tatlıydı.

“Tabii.”

Sehun hızla sütü hazırladı ve soğutarak Jae’nin bezini değiştirdi, sonra Jae’yi beşiğine koydu. “Kai?” Seslendi ve Kai yatak odasına girdi.

“Temiz.” Kai söylediğinde Sehun odadan mı yoksa başka bir şeyden mi bahsediyor anlamadı.

“Al. Sütü bitirene kadar başında dur.” Biberonu Kai’nin karnına itti. “Ben… şarap hazırlayacağım.”

“Tamam.”

Hızla yatak odasından çıktı ve en iyi şarabını aramak için mutfağa yöneldi. O anda Kai’nin adını bağırdığını ve Jae’nin ağlamaya başladığını duydu. Sırıtarak Sehun odaya gitti ve Jae’nin gözleri çıkacak gibi ağladığını gördü. Kai yarısı boş biberonu elinde tutuyordu. “Neden ağlıyor?!” Kai bağırdı.

“Oh. Sütü bitirmeni istiyor.”

“Ne?!”

“Önünde içmezsen ağlamaya devam eder.”

“Benimle dalga mı geçiyorsun?!”

“Hayır.”

“Sen iç o zaman!”

“Olmaz, sütünü sana verdi.”

“Siktir, bunun ne kadar iğrenç olduğunu biliyor musun?!”

“Sen içmediğin sürece tüm gece ağlayacaktır, erkek ol ve hemen iç.”

Kai kaş çatarak Jae’ye baktı ve sonra Sehun’a döndü. “Tamam tamam. Ağlamayı kes.” Kapağı açtı ve Jae hemen ağlamasını bırakarak beşiğinden Kai’yi izlemeye başladı.

“Thu thu kupkapa…” Jae sesler çıkarıyordu ve Kai’ye parmağını uzatmıştı, muhtemelen Kai’den hemen içmesini istiyordu. Kai yüzünü buruştururken Sehun gülmemek için kendini zor tutuyordu. Sütü içti ve Jae kıkırdamaya başladı.


	4. 4.Bölüm

“Çok şımarmış.” Kai, Sehun’la beraber yatak odasından çıkarken söyledi.

“Hiç de bile. O çok sevimli.” Sehun hırladı.

“Sevimli ama-“ Kai ifadesini korudu ve öksürdü. “Yaramaz.”

“Benim bir sorunum yok. Aslında biliyorsun senin tek bir kere içtiğin sütü ben her zaman içiyorum. Ama paylaşıyor.”

“Ve paylaşmayla ilgilenme dersi bir araya geliyor.”

Sehun güldü ve mutfağa gitti. “Uçuş nasıldı?”

“Oh bilirsin işte. Seksi hostesler, eğlenceli yemekler ve viskiler.” Kai omuz silkti. “Çok uyudum.”

“Doğru. Yani gece boyunca dinlenmene gerek yok?”

Sırıtarak cevapladı. “İpuçlarını yakalamada harikasın.”

“Evet.” Sehun homurdandı ve bir çift şarap kadehi aldı. Şarap şişesini ve tıpa burgusunu Kai’ye vererek oturma odasına gitti.

“1998. Tatlı.” Kai koltuğa Sehun’un yanına otururken söyledi.

“Senin bu kadar çok konuştuğunu hiç duymamıştım. Aslında senin mizah anlayışından ve bilgiden yoksun birisi olduğunu düşünüyordum.”

“Eminim cinsel arzularım hakkında şüphelerin yoktur.”

Sehun kızardı. “Hayır. Yok.”

Kai derin bir nefes aldı ve şişenin tıpasını çıkararak kadehlere koydu. “İçine kapanık biri değilim.”

“Görebiliyorum.”

“Hayır, şaka değil.” Kadehi Sehun’a uzattı. “İşle ilgili pek çok sorunum vardı ve sonra ailemin baskısı… üvey ailemin evlenmem için olan baskısı çünkü çok yaşlanıyordum. Ve sonra resim karesine sen girdin. Başta bir gönül macerası olduğunu düşünüyordum. Senin bebeği taşıyacağını gerçekten beklemiyordum. Her neyse, Jooyeon’la olan ilişkim arkadaşlıktan başka bir şey değildi. Tanrım, öyle bile değildi. Birkaç şaka yapıyorduk, birkaç kere birlikte olduk ve sonra o işiyle meşgul oldu, ben de benimkiyle meşguldüm. Lay’e abayı yaktığını tahmin etmeliydim ama gerçekten umurumda bile değildi. Ne kadar denersem deneyeyim onu umursayamıyordum. Bana bencil diyebilirsin ama yaptığım hatalar için yeterince ödediğimi düşünüyorum.”

“Gerçekten mi?” Sehun, Kai yüzünden acı çektiği zamanları hatırlıyordu.

Kai, Sehun’a delici bakış attı. “Beni pek tanımıyorsun.” dedi.

“Evet. Hakkında hiçbir şey bilmediği adamdan çocuk yapan bir salağım ben.” Sehun tüm şarabı içti ve kendine yeniden koydu.

“Öyle demek istemedim. Jae…”

“Bir hata mı? Tabii ki. Eğer öyle dersen şaşırmam.”

Kai kaş çatıyordu. “Planlanmamış diyecektim. O şans eseri oldu. Ve kes şunu Sehun. Ben ona çok bağlandım, tamam mı? Eğer onu sevmediğimi düşünüyorsan kendine gelmeni tavsiye ederim çünkü eğer beni reddetmeye devam edersen onu kaçırmanın eşiğindeyim.”

“Seni reddetmiyorum.”

“O zaman ne yapıyorsun? Benim ziyaretime pek sevinmediğin belli.”

Sehun ‘ziyaret’ kelimesiyle irkildi. “Kimin hatası acaba? Benim için garip, tamam mı? Benimle olmanı istiyorum. Jae’nin yanında olmanı istiyorum. Ama hepsi… çok garip.”

Kai gözlerini bir süre Sehun’un yüzünde dolaştırdıktan sonra elinde tuttuğu kadehe çevirdi. “Bu da bir şey.”

Sehun iki kadeh daha içerken sessizliğini korumuştu. “Ve onu kaçırabileceğini mi sanıyorsun?”

“Neden kaçıramayayım?” Kai ani soruyu beklemiyormuş gibi şaşkın görünüyordu.

“Pelüşlerinden ve plastik ördeklerinden bir ordusu var. O yüzden şansın bile yok.”

Kahkahaya boğuldular ve Sehun boynunun ısındığını hissedebiliyordu. “Sonra fark edersin ki koca baba kaçırılmış.” Kai gülerken Sehun koltukta geriye yaslandı.

“Annene… ne oldu?”

Kai’in yüzü ekşimişti. “Öldü.” Mırıldandı ve kadehi yudumladı.

“Üzgünüm.”

“Hayır. Pişman olduğum tek şey bunları daha önceden anlamalıydım. Eğer ablanı merak ediyorsan, başkente taşındı ve boşanma davamız süreçte.”

Sehun başıyla onayladı. Şişenin yarısı boşalana kadar birbirlerinin kadehlerini doldurdular. “Lay ve Yifan karşıda oturuyor.” Sehun konuşacak bir şey bulamayınca söyledi.

“Teknik olarak karşıda mı?”

“Diğer binada.”

“Wow.”

“Ne?”

“Kuyruğunda çılgın bir eski sevgilin-sapığın var.”

“O sapık değil, tamam mı? Lay’in merakıyla zor zaman geçirdiğini bilmeme rağmen.”

“Büyük bir aile olduk.”

“Aynen.” Kadehleri tokuşturdular ve tatlı şarabı yudumladılar.

“Başından beri sana aşık olsaydım nasıl olurdu hep merak ederdim. Eğer bir şerefsiz olmasaydım ve bana en çok ihtiyacın olduğun zamanda seninle olmak için erkek olsaydım keşke.”

“Bana aşık olman mantıklı olmazdı çünkü benimle sadece seks yaptın.” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Doğru.” Kai kadehini sehpaya koydu ve Sehun’a döndü. “Lanet et bana.”

“Huh?”

“Azarla beni. Ya da beni cezalandırmak için ne istersen yap.”

“Tamam. Jae’ye her gece sütünü ver.”

“Hayır. Onun dışında her şey.”

Sehun biraz düşündü. Kai’yi Jae’yi yıkaması ve banyodan sonra giydirmesi için kandırabilirdi. Ki muhtemelen çok sorun çıkardı çünkü banyodan sonra Jae’nin kaçma durumunda, her yere çıplak ve ıslak olarak emeklerdi ve onu yakalamak imkansız olurdu. Sehun’un daha önce dediği gibi heyecanlı bir tavuk yakalamaya benziyordu.

“Tamam.” Sehun kadehini koydu. “Bana bir söz ver.”

“Bir söz? Hayır, lütfen bezini değiştiremem. Çok iğrenç.”

Sehun ellerini Kai’in omuzlarına koydu ve arkaya kaydırarak ellerini Kai’in boynunda birleştirdi. Sehun yakınlaşınca Kai donmuştu. “Beni bir randevuya çıkar.”

Kai’in gözleri genişledi. “Bir randevu mu?”

“Tabii ki, Jae’nin de seveceği bir yer olacak.”

“Karnaval randevusu?” Kai sırıtarak ellerini Sehun’un yanlarına yerleştirdi.

“Yakında bir tane var.”

“Güzel.” Kai’nin sesi eğilirken fısıltı halindeydi. “Baştan başlamak istiyordun?”

“Tam olarak baştan değil. Seninle yaptığım her şeyden pişmanım demek değildi onlar. Sadece… seninle güzel anılar edinmek istiyorum.”

“Odada horlayarak biricik emziğini emen güzel bir anı, şişkoya sahipsin.” Kai başını yana eğdiğinde Sehun’un gözleri çoktan kapanmıştı.

“Ona bir kere daha şişko dersen seni evden atarım.”

Kai dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere bastırarak yavaş ve acelesiz başladı. Dili Kai’ninkiyle kontak haline geçince Sehun parmaklarını Kai’nin saçlarına geçirdi. Dudakları mükemmel bir şekilde hareket ediyordu ve çok farklı hissettiriyordu. Belki Sehun, Kai’nin öpücüğünde kaybolmuştu ama şikayeti yoktu. Bu iyi hissettiriyordu. Kai onu geriye doğru nazikçe ittiğinde nefesi teklemişti, dudakları Sehun’unkileri hırpalıyordu. Ama tutkulu bir öpücükten daha ileriye götürmedi. Kai alt dudağını dişledi ve emerek bıraktı. Sehun’un dudaklarını son kez öperek arkasına geçti ve uzandı. İkisi de tek kelime etmeden birbirlerine bakıyordu. Sehun sırtını Kai’ye döndü ve Kai göğsünü sırtına yapıştırarak kolunu Sehun’un beline doladı. Kai’nin sıcak nefesini ensesinde hissederek ve Kai’in kucağında koltukta uyumaya karar verdi.

***************************

Garip bir boşlukla uyanmıştı. Sehun oturdu ve yorgunca yüzünü ovuşturdu. Biraz sonra onu neyin uyandırdığını fark etti. Jae yatak odasında ağlıyordu. “Kahretsin.” Koltuktan kalktı. Uyuyakalmıştı ve Jae sütü zamanında gelmediği için sinirli olmalıydı.

Ama Sehun odaya yaklaştığında Jae’nin ağlamadığını, sadece bebeklerin çıkardığı kuru gürültü yaptığını fark etti. Başını odaya uzattı ve Jae’nin yatakta bacaklarını uzatan Kai’yle oturduğunu gördü, bilgisayarı oradaydı. Video oynuyordu ve Sehun daha iyi görmek için gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Noel Baba’nın dans eden bir anime videosuydu. Jae sızlanıyor, inliyordu ve yüzünde korku dolu ifadesiyle bilgisayarın ekranına bakıyordu.

Kai oturdu. “Kim Noel Baba’dan korkar ki?” Jae’ye sordu.

Bebek Kai’ye kafasını kaldırıp baktı ve hızla ona doğru emekleyerek Kai’nin kucağına çıktı. Oturdu ve tombul ellerini Kai’nin göğsüne bastırarak yüzüne bakıyordu. “Kupu kapa chu.” Mırıldandı ve küçük parmağıyla bilgisayarını gösterdi.

“Bebekçe konuşamıyorum, üzgünüm.”

Jae dizleri üzerinde kalktı ve iki eliyle Kai’nin gömleğine yapıştı. Bir süre birbirlerinin yüzüne baktılar ve sonra Jae bilgisayara emekledi. “Oooh eh eh.” Yüzünde kaç çatma ifadesiyle sızlandı. Video aniden bitti ve Jae gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Ekranı işaret ederek Kai’ye bakıyordu. “Nupoo?” diye sordu. Kai onu eğlenerek izliyordu. Jae’ye cevap vermediğinde bebek bilgisayarın klavyesine emekleyerek üzerine oturdu.

“Hey, Şişko!” Kai bağırdı ve onu klavyeden kaldırdı. Bebeği çarşafa yatırdı ve Jae’nin küçük kollarını yatağa sabitledi. Jae’nin karnına üflemeye başladığında bebek kıkırdamaya başladı. Kai durduğunda Jae de kıkırtılarını kesti ve Kai onu yeniden gıdıkladığında hemen kıkırdamaya başladı. Bu üç raunt devam etti ve Kai duraklayarak Jae’nin yüzüne baktı. Jae şu anda kızgındı. Parmağını Kai’nin suratına doğrultmuştu.

“KUPU NANA CHU!” Kai’yi azarladı ama Kai onu görmezden gelerek yeniden karnına üflediğinde, yeniden kıkırdamaya başladı.

“Baba de.” Kai bebeğe söyledi. “BA…BA.”

Jae onu izleyerek ağzını oynatmaya başladı.

“BA. BA. Söyle hadi. BA BA.”

“Pooh…. Ba.”

“Hayır, baba.”

Sehun kendi kendine gülümseyerek odadan ayrıldı.


	5. FİNAL

“Bugün izinli günüm.” Kai’in mutfağa girdiğini fark ettiğinde Sehun mırıldandı.

“Harika. Kıyafetlerimin yıkanması lazım.” Kai gülümsediğinde Sehun ona tısladı.

“Ben senin dadın değilim.”

“Oh değil misin?” Kollarını arkadan Sehun’un beline doladı ve Kai dudaklarını yumuşakça Sehun’un boynunun yanına bastırdı. Sehun titredi ve geriye çekildi.

“Al.” Hazırladığı biberonu Kai’ye uzattı.

Kai kaşlarını çattı. “Hayır.”

Sehun biberonu Kai’in karnına bastırdı ve buzdolabına ilerledi. “Peynir ve ekmek?”

“Uyumlular.” Kai sırıttı ve biberona baktı. “Ben bunu içmem.”

“Onu ağlatma.”

“Yemeğe dışarı çıkabilir miyiz?”

Sehun ona baktı. “Öğle yemeği mi?”

“Evet. Şehri görmek istiyorum.”

“Uh… tabii. Aşağıda bir restoran var. Yemekleri güzel.”

“Harika. Şimdi bana günaydın öpücüğü ver.” Eğildi ama Sehun başını kaçırarak onu göğsünden ittirdi. “Dişlerimi fırçaladım. Yemin ederim.”

“Önceki sessiz seni dilerdim.”

“Hayır. Sana açılmayı seviyorum Sehun. Seni daha iyi tanıyormuşum gibi hissettiriyor ve beni de tanımanı istiyorum.”

“Evet evet. Her neyse. Önce Jae’yi doyur.”

“Tamam. Yanaktan bir öpücük.” Sehun’un yanağına eğildi ama Sehun’un çenesinden kavrayarak yüzünü çevirdi ve dudaklarını öptü. Sehun geri çekilerek öpücük çaldığı için Kai’ye kaşlarını çattı. Sehun buzdolabındaki peynire yönelirken sırıtarak oradan uzaklaştı. Dudaklarında bir gülümseme oluştu. Şu andan itibaren hiçbir şey yanlış gitmeyecekti, değil mi? Kai buradaydı. Ve onunla olmak istiyordu. Jae ve Sehun’un yanında kendi isteğiyle olmak istiyordu. Çok fazla yanlış ve sayısız hata yapmıştı ama düzeltmek istiyordu. Sehun geçmişi unutacak ve Kai’yi kabul edecek kadar bencildi. Onun yerine geçecek kimse yoktu. Sadece o vardı.

Sehun, Kai’nin bebekle ne yaptığına bakmak için odaya kafasını uzattı. Jae yatakta oturarak önünde oturan Kai’ye bakıyordu. “Weh.” dedi ve Kai’nin tuttuğu yarısı boş biberonu gösterdi. Jae yeniden sızlandığında Kai ırgalamadı bile. “Woh? Nunu?” Biberonu yeniden işaret etti ve bitirmesini isteyerek Kai’ye bakıyordu. Kai ona bakışlarıyla karşılık veriyordu. Sonunda Jae vazgeçti ve Kai’ye doğru emekleyerek Kai’in göğsüne yaslanıp bir bacağı eğri duracak şekilde oturdu ve Ushu’suyla oynamaya başladı.

Kai, Jae’nin başını öptüğünde Jae kafasını kaldırıp çenesinin altından ona baktı. “Ooh Chu?” Kai’ye sordu ve pelüşünü uzattı.

“Sağol. Sağol, Şişko. Sen… benim için şu anda her şeysin.” dedi Kai.

“Seni gerçekten artık zorlamıyor mu?” Sehun odaya girerek sordu.

Kai sırıttı. “O inatçı. Ben daha beterim.”

“Birbiriniz için yaratılmışsınız.”

“Biz birbirimiz için yaratıldık.”

Sehun yatağa oturdu. Kai kolunu Sehun’un beline dolayarak onu kendine çekti ve bir kolu Jae’ye dolanmış Jae’nin göbüşünü okşuyordu. Bebek kıkırdadı ama Jae’nin karnının okşanmasından hoşlandığını belirten bir kıkırdamaydı. “Sevdi.” dedi Sehun.

“Uyanık Şişko.”

“Bbişko.” Jae mırıldandı ve Ushu’nun bir kulağını çiğniyordu.

Kai, Sehun’un şakağını öptü. “Seni seviyor gibiyim, biliyorsun.”

Sehun ona gülümsedi. “Ben de seni seviyor gibiyim.” Başını Kai’nin omzuna yasladı. Jae arkasını döndü ve diz çökerek Kai’in gömleğine yapışıp Sehun’u alnından ittirdi.

“Nyyeeaah!” Sehun’a bağırdı ve onu daha sert itti. Jae, Sehun başını Kai’nin omzundan kaldırana kadar iterken Kai kahkahalara boğulmuştu. Bebek sonra tombul poposunu Kai’nin kucağına yerleştirdi ve yeniden pelüşüyle oynamaya başladı.

**************************

“Kes şunu Jae.” Bebek sandalyesinde zıplayıp dururken Sehun, Jae’nin koluna vurdu. Jae ona üzgünce baktı ve masadaki su dolu bardağa uzandı. Kai günlerdir yemek yememiş gibi etini kemiriyordu. Sehun bardağı daha uzağa ittirdi ve Jae’nin ağzına bir parça et götürdü. Jae aç bir şekilde eti yedi ve yeniden bardağa uzandı. “Su. Su de.” Bebeğe söyledi.

Jae kafasını kaldırıp ona baktı.

“Su.” Sehun tekrarladı.

“Onu rahatsız etmeyi bırakıp yemek yer misin?” Kai araya girdi.

“Bu yaşta, hiç konuşmaya başlamadı.”

“Bebekçesi bence yeterince iyi. Değil mi, Şişko?” Kai ona gülümsediğinde Jae, Kai’ye kocaman sırıttı.

Sehun, Jae’nin başını kendine çevirdi. “Su. Su.”

“Gag a gag a gaga.” Jae dikkatle söyledi.

“Hayır. Su.”

“Muh.”

Kai kıkırdadı ve Jae’nin kolunu yakaladı. “Ben.”

“Ah… en.” Jae, Kai’in hareket eden ağzına dikkat kesilerek söyledi.

“Bir.” Bebek izlemeye devam ediyordu. “Bir. Biiiir.”

“Mir.” dedi. Restoranın yarısı durmuş onları izliyordu, özellikle Jae’yi.

“A. Eh. Aeh.” Kai zorlamaya devam ediyordu.

Jae gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve başını iki yana sallayarak yeniden suya uzandı. Kai dikkatini yeniden çekti. “Ben.”

“Ben.” Jae söyledi.

“Bir.”

“Mir.”

“A.”

“Uh…”

“Muz’um.”

“Myuzyum.”

Herkes gülerken restoranda bir alkış tufanı ve tebrikler duyuldu. Kai gülümsedi ve bardağı alarak Jae’nin dudaklarına bastırdı. Bebek bardaktan su içmeye başladı ve Kai’ye gülümsedi. Sehun müşterilerden birinin ne kadar sevimli aile diye yorum yaptığını duymuştu.

“Bir sorum var Sehun.” Kai söyledi.

“Ah.” Jae ağzını açarak söyledi ve Sehun’un tabağındaki eti gösterdi.

“Nedir?” Jae’yi beslerken Kai’ye sordu.

“Başından beri mi benden hoşlanıyorsun?”

“Başından beriyi tanımla.”

Jae kollarını savurarak restoranda çalan klasik müzikte dans ediyordu ve etini çiğniyordu. “Pekala, sarhoş poponla yatağa attığım zamandan beri.”

“Sus…” Sehun tısladı ama yanakları kızarmaya başlayınca durdu.

“Ee?”

“Ah.” Jae ağzını kocaman açarak yeniden istedi.

“Aslında, sanırım ilk gördüğümden beri senden hoşlanıyorum… yoksa onu birkaç kez yapmazdım.” Jae’nin ağzına eti soktu.

“Hm.” Kai başıyla onayladı ve bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Ben de senden hoşlanmıştım. ‘Hoşlanma’ gibi hoşlantı değil. Ama evet, öyle. Nasıl olduğunu biliyorsun.”

“Biliyorum.”

“Bu kadar korkak olduğum için nasıl özür dileyeceğimi gerçekten bilmiyorum.”

“Ah.” Jae daha fazlasını istiyordu.

“Sanırım bunu konuşmamayı tercih ederim Kai. Seninle yeni bir başlangıç istiyorum ve geçmiş artık önemli değil.”

“Doğru. Eğer gelmeni istersem benimle gelirsin, değil mi?”

“Gelirim Kai. Önceden istediğinde gelmiştim. Hiçbir şey değişmedi. Ben hala seni deli gibi istiyorum.”

Kai’nin sırıtmasını sağlamıştı. “Ama bir daha asla Jooyeon’la konuşmayacak mısın?”

“Biraz zaman vermeliyim. Daha fazla zaman. Yaptıklarının da yanlış olduğunu anlamalı. Ama onun dışında, ona bunu yaptığım için ben de cezalandırılmalıyım.”

“Aile yemeği için kötü bir konu.”

“Evet.”

“Ah.” Bebek emretti.

“Neden domuz eti yerine ona sebze vermiyorsun?!” Kai kızıyordu.

“Sebze sevmiyor.”

Kai kaş çattı ve çatalı aldı. Etin yanına salata ekledi ve onları Jae’nin ağzına ittirdi. “Ye.”

Jae yüzünü buruşturdu ve yemeği tükürmek için dilini çıkardı. Kai zavallı bebeği azarladı. “Dilini içeri sok ve ye.” Jae’ye sertçe bakıyordu. Bebeğin gözleri yaşlarla dolarken ağzındakini zorla yutkundu. Sehun’a döndü ve kollarını uzattı; kucak istiyordu ya da Kai’den kurtulmak.

“Baba.” Sehun onu kucağına almak için uzandığında Jae sızlandı.

“Ne? Ne dedin?” Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu.

“Sana az önce baba dedi.” Kai şaşırarak söyledi ve daha sonra gülümsedi.

** _The END._ **


End file.
